Together we exchange
by IDK Oo
Summary: Read a story filled with more up than downs with a pinch of mystery a dash of secrets and a 2 heaped spons of LOVE!The C.O.C doesn't exist, the Operatives are exchanging with Blackthorne, what happens when they play Truth or dare, they have a prank war and wait Joe Solomon is Cammies godfather! Can Green eyed smirking boys be trusted? Zammie, Brant, Jiz, Nacey. My first fan fic!
1. Introductions

A/N: Hi everyone so this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. Read below for the summary!

Summary:

Blackthorne and Gallagher haven't exchanged until now. The Operatives go to Blackthorne in order to learn and train for a mission coming up! The C.O.C never existed. Mr Solomon is Cammie's godfather. Cammies' mum is staying at Gallagher Academy to look after things so Aunt Abby is coming along. Can a certain green eyed boy be trusted? Zammie, Brant, Jiz, Nacey

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girls series, wish I did *sigh*

Cammies POV:

Hi, my names Cammie Morgan I go to a TOP SECRET spy school called Gallagher girl academy for exceptional young women. As our spy school is sooo TOP SECRET we have to have a cover so no one will guess who we really are, our cover is rich people at an all girl boarding school.

Everyone at Gallagher has spy code names, my code name is Chameleon and I'm a pavement artist, I once trailed 2 CIA Agents and they didn't notice me.

I have loads of sisters here, but of course a few are closer than the others, my super super sisters are Macey McHenry is called Peacock and she is on the Cove Ops track, Rebecca Baxter (You'll wake up underwater in China if you don't call her Bex though) is called Duchess she's also on the Cove Ops track and last but not least Elizabeth Sutton (Call her Liz) is called Bookworm and she on the research hacker track. Together we form the Operatives.

All of us have just gotten back from summer, I'd usually stay in Gallagher Academy over the summer with my mum and my Godfather/Cove Ops teacher Mr Joe Solomon (I call him Joey) but my mum is on a VERY important mission at the moment retrieving a spy gone rouge, kind of like a wild bull and Joey had to help the CIA move their base, so over the summer I stayed in Nebraska with my Grandparents helping them look after the farm.

I've just been dropped off at the academy and guess who I've been welcomed by...

"Hey Squirt"

"Hey Cammie"

"Hey Joey and Aunt Abby, wait Aunt Abby, what are you doing here?"

"All will be revealed later on, now go on in, you're the first one back as usual!"

"See you at the welcome dinner!"

I dragged my suitcase up the step to the boarding house and walked all the way to the room I shared with Bex, Macey and Liz. I began unpacking when I heard a small voice in the corridor followed by a loud crash!

"Ooopsy daisy"

"Liz!" I ran out and gave her a big hug, she had knocked over a vase in the corridor, clumsy Liz.

"No hugs for me then Cameron!" A strong British accent bellowed from down the hall!

"Bex!" I ran up to her abandoning Liz in the process.

" I missed you guys SOO much! Now all we need is – MACEY!" I saw the gorgeous girl strutting down the hallway.

"Macey, how are you?" I said while squeezing the life out of her.

"Fine now that I'm with you guys, I almost died over the summer do you know how annoying speeches can be, 'My dad's amazing, my dad's a star!' While having to put up with Preston Winters ALWAYS asking me out!"

" Aww Macey cut the guys some slack, he's kinda cute in the non muscley gross teenage freak-"

"Cammie, say no more, he's not cute."

"Guess you're right."

"Cam, hurry up and un pack your stuff!" Bex and Liz called from our room. I ran into my room and started un packing my stuff, starting with under wear and then night clothes – wait night clothes go on the bed, silly me! Then I unpacked my tops and my trousers and my socks and put all my toiletries in the bathroom. I loved our room! Seeing as I'm the daughter of the headmistress I can of course have slight advantages, like having a spacious room with a great room and sharing it with my bestfriends!

3:04pm, SHIT! Almost time for the welcome back dinner, the welcome back dinner is a dinner that we have to you know welcome back everyone. I don't think my mum is back yet from her mission. KNOCK KNOCK.

"Hello Girls welcome back, dinner will be a bit later today it will start at 4 pm, we have a very exciting announcement for everyone!" Guess my mum was back, what was the surprise? As soon as my mum closed the door and we heard the clip clop if her heals as she left Bex, Liz, Macey and I all started to talk about what the surprise could be.

"Maybe she wants us to help her on her mission!" Bex shouted

"No no, but she defiantly wants us to go to Roseville undercover and spy on Josh to make sure he forgot about you!" Macey implied.

"You're all wrong she wants us to hack into the CIA base and revamp their security!" Liz yelled.

"Guys...Guys! We don't know yet but either way we only have half an hour before we find out so we have to get ready!" I yelled above all the madness.

Macey being our fashion guru started to panick and shoved us into the shower one at a time while she was working on bringing our Gallagher girl uniform skirts higher and making the tops tighter but not so tight that it was slutty! After I got out of the shower, I was attacked with a hair dryer, lipstick eyeliner and much more!

Bex was laughing at me while waiting for Liz to get out of the shower; I honestly don't know what she was laughing at considering she would be next. Macey straightened my hair and applied some natural make up before shoving my 'new' uniform back in my face and mumbling at me to get changed! I changed quickly and looked myself over in the mirror, I looked alright but I was feeling very un-chameleony!

Liz got out of the shower and was dressed in her 'new' uniform and Macey put her hair in curls and for the retro look added a bow, Liz had on some more natural makeup and then she was done. Next was Bex and I was ready to laugh it up! Bex came out of the shower and was instantly attacked with straightners, Macey straightened her hair and put it in a sleek long ponytail, Bex's makeup was a bit bolder, she had bright red lips and smoky eyes, she looked like a flipping goddess, she was just like Macey, she was gorgeous! Up against Liz I feel fat, up against Macey I feel ugly and up against Bex I feel un-unique that was why I was the chameleon, I was average. My friends all thought I was pretty and I was gorgeous but I just didn't see it and I liked being un seen, that was why I was a CIA legacy!

Once we had all been Macey approved we walked down the hall to our welcome back dinner and took our seats at our table. My mum began talking, she was talking about her mission, what it meant to be great, blah, blah, blah. I tuned out and started thinking about what the big surprise was. All of a sudden I was pulled away from my thoughts by one word my mum said. BOYS!

" ...This year we will be doing an exchange with Blackthorne institute for boys, a few of our junior girls will be going over there for the semester and a few senior and sophomore boys will be coming here. The girls going are Macey McHenery, Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter and Cameron Morgan. You will also be going with Abby and Mr. Solomon, you need to pack immediately after this dinner and then meet your teachers outside the gates at 6pm that will be all, have a great term and know I'm always in my office." My mum got down from her podium and the whole hall burst into chatter. On one side of me I had Macey talking about what she was going to be packing for us and on the other side I had Bex squealing about the fact she was going to meet boys, then opposite me I had Liz screaming about how nervous she was then diagonally I had Tina shouting about how unfair it was. So I did the only thing any normal person would have done... I stayed quiet and ate my soup. This was going to be a long semester! A REALLY long semester!

A/N: What did you think? Do you like it? Let me know and review, ANY feedback welcomed :) I will try and update tomorrow!

IDK O_o


	2. Blackouts

A/N: WOAH guys! 5 Reviews! Thank you SOOO much:

Book-Luver-4-life: I'm updating today, I was wondering how many chapters do you want? Thanks for your support, I'm glad you like my story!

My-nose-is-in-a-book: Thank you SOO much for your support, and are you kidding me I'm reading your story Blackthorne is Goode but Gallagher is way better and I am literally IN LOVE with it! So readers go and read her story, it is amazingly funny and slightly romantic! :)

DuchessRox: Thank you again for the wonderful support!

Guest: Thank you, you should really sign up to Fanfiction it's a great website for creativity!

Zammiefax4ever: You are the first to update, thank you for your amazing support! :)

We all ran back up to our rooms after having wolfed down our dinners, I felt a bit sick I have to admit! Macey grabbed her suitcase and started shoving clothes in faster than you can say 'stop, that skirts too short' I was going to pack my own suit case, but then I stopped, what if there were some really cute boys there, do I pack cute clothes or normal clothes?

"Girls, stop I am packing your clothes!" Macey must have read my mind maybe she's telepathic! OH MY GOD!

"Macey what am I thinking?"

"A Gucci handbag with matching shoes?"

"No."

"Wait thats what I was thinking!" Ok so maybe she's not telepathic. Macey had just finished with her suitcase's and I looked in all of them, one had make up in, one had underwear and one had her clothes, lets just say that if the fashion police existed then she would be arrested for having gorgeous clothes that looked way to good on her! She had just done Bex's suitcase and lets just say they were gorgeous too.

Once Macey had finished she made us re shower and re do our make up! I jumped in the shower using my new VO5 Gloss me smoothly Shampoo and VO5 Gloss me smoothly Conditioner mixed with VO5 Revive me daily Conditioner, that was just for my hair, then I used Victoria Secret twice as fresh silkening body wash I smelled fresher than a pineapple! I stepped out of the bathroom and it was like I had been kidnapped, but then I realised I had been Maceynapped, she was going for a bolder look for me today, she did a smoky eye with nude lips and slight blush and some light foundation. Then shoved a high cut top which was white with two fangs on it that said 'Bite me!' for my bottoms I had some high waisted light denim shorts with lace imprinted on the edges at the bottom, I then had some dark blue vans on my feet with some blue ankle socks. My hair was straight and in a high high ponytail. I checked myself over in the mirror and I had to look twice, I looked...HOT! Even if I do say so myself. Macey looked at me looking at myself and she just smirked. I ran up to her and thanked her repeatedly; she just waved it off like it was nothing and moved onto Liz's make up and hair!

I sat on my bed and started thinking about what would happen, how the boys would re – act, if there were any cute ones there, boys, Josh. He was sooo sweet too bad he had to follow me when he thought I was being kidnapped, thats when it went horribly wrong. Am I still interested in him, or am I over him? God too many thoughts, they were all whirling round my head.

"You're not over Josh.." A voice whispered.

"Yes you are.." A voice shouted.

"No you aren't, don't move on he still loves you!" The 1st voice shouted.

"God just get out of my head!" I shouted.

"Are you Ok Cam?" Liz asked, I turned to look at the chair Liz was sat in 5 minutes ago. Then I looked at the clock, ok make that 20 minutes ago. Liz was now sitting on her bed in a long top with black shiny leggings, her hair was long and wavy with some flowers in her hair, she looked as gorgeous as Taylor Swift. Her makeup was light green eye shadow and nude lips with winged eye liner and some simple green mascara. Her makeup brought out her green eyes!

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about Josh!" They all gave me sympathetic looks. Bex was now sat in Macey's special make up chair having her hair done, it was being put in curls and it looked amazing, Bex had on some light makeup, she had baby pink eye shadow and pink candy lips with dark mascara. She looked SOOO stunning!

I looked at the time and realised it was 5:45pm we only had 15 minutes, SHIT SHIT AND DOUBLE SHIT!

"Guys we only have 15 minutes, Macey you had better start doing your hair and Bex you've gotta get dressed!"

"It's cool Cam, I've just gotta put on the outfit Macey picked out and Mace has already done her makeup she's just got to do her hair!"

"Oh, Ok then, panic over!" I went out of my room to go and say good bye to my secret passages for a while. I walked along the deserted halls, or so I thought, Tina jumped out of her room and bombarded me with questions.

"Are you going today? Is that what you are wearing? You look nice. Do you think there will be cute boys there? You are almost late. Did you go on a mission over the summer?"

"Yes. Yes. Thanks. I'm not sure. Yes I am, so I really don't have time to talk and no I didn't! Bye." I walked back to my room to be met with shouts of 'OOPPSSY DAISY!' 'Get your suitcase off of my foot' "Guys I'm back!"

"About time!"

"Jesus, what took you so long?"

"Help me with my suitcase please Cammie."

"I'm coming." I picked Liz up and took hers' and everyone else's suitcases outside (including mine) and we all got on the plane. According to my internal clock we travelled for 3 hours 19 minutes and 44 seconds, Bex slept for 3 hours 0 minutes 55 seconds, Liz spent 3 hours 1 minute 22 seconds hacking into Blackthorne website she was up to the last firewall when we arrived, Macey spent 2 hour 0 minutes 12 seconds looking at vintage and designer clothing online and I spent 3 hours 3 minutes 44 seconds thinking and sleeping.

When we finally landed Joey told us that we had to make an entrance so Macey, Liz, Bex and I put our heads together.

Zach's POV:

We were sitting in the dining hall as Dr. Steve went on about the school. " Excellent..blah blah blah...excellent school..." Black out, Ok didn't here Dr. Steve mention a blackout!


	3. Room disasters!

A/N: I felt REALLY mean for leaving it there so I thought I would do another chapter and upload it tommorow!

Book-luver-4-life: Thank you sooo much for your support AGAIN and I will try!

WittyKittyLizzie: Are you kidding me you like my story, I LOVE with your story Blackthorne meets Gallagher!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher series and I DON'T have a genius mind like Ally Carter does although I wish I did excuse me while I go cry *Cries in a corner* Carry on with the story

Zach's POV:

Some music came on, I don't know the song that was playing and some seriously hot girls burst through the ceiling, OH MY BEIBER! Ok so what I'm a beiber fan, sue me! Ok he's hot and he can sing. Anyways there was this one girl she had browny blondey hair and she was totally gorgeous, she had amazing eyes and her body was on fire, I just knew I had to worship it like a temple! Anyways she was wearing a top that said 'Bite me!' Oh trust me darling I will! They shattered the glass and walked on stage, Mr Solomon looked FURIOUS, but wait he also looked slightly proud!

Cammies POV:

We had just burst through their windows and they were all staring at us, one guy was on the floor he had fainted, I saw ½ of them staring at Mace, I saw ¼ of them staring at Bex and the rest staring at Liz! None were staring at me and that was just how I liked it!

I looked up to see Joey's reaction, he was trying to mask his pride with anger, but he was failing miserabley! So I walked up to him. "C'mon Joey, don't be like that, you know you're proud of us, hell my dad is probably proud right now!"

He looked angry some more so I turned the puppy eyes on and he melted. "You did great, I can't stay mad at you!" Then he hugged me, all of the Blackthorne boys were gasping and whispering (Yes that's what I've decided to call them Blackthorne boys, I know it's cliché!) " But did you really need to wear that outfit? All of the guys are staring at my lil Camster!"

"Oh Joe don't be so senile, she looks good!"

"Thanks Aunt Abby, nice to know someone appreciates my taste in fashion!" She just nodded and rolled my eyes, while Dr. Steve filled in the boys that probably had flies re populating in their mouth's right now!

"As you can see boys, 4 exceptional girls will be staying at Blackthorne for a semester, won't it just be excellent! I will allow them to introduce themselves, I'm sure there introductions will be excellent!"

Mace walked up first " Hi I'm Macey McHenery, yes I'm the senators daughter, yes you are staring at me right now, well STOP, I could kick all of your asses before you could even begin to say 'Hi Macey, nice to meet you' I'm a junior, I'm on the Cove Ops track and my code name is Peacock." She said most off this with a bored tone, which I could understand considering she had probably done this 1000 times!

Next was Bex "Hi I'm Rebecca Baxter, call me that and you will be in your grave before you can even think of my name! I'm a junior I'm on the Cove Ops track and my code name is Duchess, mess with any of my sisters and you will be stopped from having kids by 3 people!" She smiled at them and walked off to stand next to Macey.

"H-hi, my names Elizabeth Sutton, b-b-but call me Liz, I'm a junior, I'm on the R-r-research hacker track and my code name is Bookworm." Liz stuttered and stammered her way through talking, aww poor Lizzie, she had never been a public speaker! She walked off tripping over her feet a couple of times, she finally reached her destination and breathed a sigh of relief. Next up was me.

I strutted confidently on stage, swinging my hips for dramatic effect. Everyone was looking at me and as much as I hated it I needed to show these boys what us Gallagher girls were made of. I walked up to the mic and bit my lip. "Hi my names Cameron Morgan, call me that and you'll find out why I am joint first at fighting with Bex in my classes. First off lets get one thing straight, I love my sisters and I will not hesitate to squash you and throw you to hell and back if so much as one tear of sadness falls from their eyes, oh yeah I'm on the Cove Ops track, I'm a junior and my code name is...Chameleon!" The hall erupted into whispers until one senior finally spoke up.

"You can't be the chameleon the chameleon is a boy!"

"Oh really, my dad is Matt Morgan he is MIA, my godfather is Joey over there, My mum is the HEAD of Gallagher Academy and my aunt is Abby over there, do you REALLY think I'm not the chameleon?"

"Uh N-n-no, sorry."

I smiled at him " Just don't ever try and tell me that men are better than women otherwise we will show you what a Gallagher Girl is made of, all 4 of us!" I gestured to my girls who were now stood behind me "Now have a peachy day." I put on my best fake smile and we all walked off and took a place on an empty table.

Zach's POV:

"Now have a peachy day." She smiled this heart shattering smile and walked- no sauntered of stage with her friends behind her. WOAH! She is HAWT! I am literally speechless. I turned round to Grant

"4 words for you my man, TOTALLY. BUGGING. THEIR. ROOMS!"

"It's like you read my mind." All the guys nodded in agreement.

Grant's POV:

Those girls were beyond hot, but there was one, I think her name was Bex, now she was just gorgeous and beautiful and pweety! I could totally see us together, the Greek god and Egyptian goddess!

Jonas's POV:

All of the girls were pretty but there was one that stood out from all the others, Liz. Her name fitted her face perfectly, she looked like Taylor Swift but more beautiful! Plus side she was just like me, except down side she was WAY out of my league!

Nick's POV:

WOAH that Macey girl, she was gorgeous, hot and beautiful, wait did I Nick Cross just call Macey McHenery beautiful, I am not going soft, am I?

Cammie's POV:

I had just started to eat my pea soup when I lip read a guy saying they were totally going to be bugging our room, the guy looked about the same age as us, that probably won't be necessary green eyed smirky boy! I ate my soup which by the way was no were near as good as our chefs soup and waited for Dr. Steve to start his announcement...in 3...2...1...GO!

"So Boys, due to the fact we have no spare rooms the girls will be staying with some boys for a semester! Who would like to have the girls stay in their rooms?" Stupid man, he looked rather surprised when everyone's hands shot up but he easily picked out Mr Smirk and his group of homies (I know, trying to be cool is not my thing) "Mr. Goode, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Newman and Mr. Cross, the girls will be rooming with you. Excellent." I could see one of them punch their fist in the air while the rest of the boys groaned and protested in disappointment. God, it's not like we plan on sleeping with these guys! The girls and I shared looks of mischevinous before finishing our soup and heading over to the boys.

"So since we are rooming with you guys, could you show us to our rooms?" Bex said as politely as she possibly could to the one that looked like the Greek god.

"Sure, this is Jonas, Zach, Nick and I'm Grant!" He pointed to the boy with jet black hair and glasses on first, the muscley smirky one next, then the one that SERIOUSLY seemed to be checking Macey out and then at himself.

"Ok, Nick or whatever your name is, take my bags!" She shoved her bags at Nick and strutted off swaying her hips, I think his jaw just about reached the bottom of the earth. Joey came over to us and tried to do the whole protective step dad thingy.

"Now boys, I don't want any of you trying to pull anything funny with my goddaughters, do you understand me?" They nodded their heads vigorously.

"W-w-wee understand Sir!"

"God Joey, you're scaring them to death, you would think they mentioned something about sex!" Joey just glared at all of them and was about to start lecturing them when he was cut off by my saviour.

"God Joe, just leave the boys alone, they are 17, they are mature responsible adults now, you should trust them and you should trust Squirt over here. Besides Bex would NEVER do anything reckless, her father would be fuming!"

"It really hurts Joey to think that you don't trust me!" I was fake crying and he told me it wasn't that he didn't trust me it was them he didn't trust and everything like that. I turned off the tears to see Abby on the floor already peeing herself laughing while I was about to join her! Joey looked proud.

"You are a very good actress, now go to your new room with these lovely boy that have been informed that if a single hair from you're pretty little head is hurt then they will die!" I just laughed told him bye and walked away with Bex, Liz and Macey who was waiting halfway down the corridor, she was tapping her heel and she had her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Take your time then!" She huffed and strolled off again. The boys carried our bags like true gentlemen, probably trying to impress us, yeah right you're going to have to do a lot more than that to get into our pants.

"So what is your room like?"

"It's really nice, but I guess since there won't be any extra beds in there for you will just have to sleep in ours!" Zach replied smirking

"Shit, Mace you did pack PJ's didn't you?" Bex, Liz and I asked.

"No, we normally just sleep in our underwear, why should I have packed underwear?"

"YES! We have to sleep in the same beds as the boys!"

"Oh dear, well I'm sure it'll be fine, we're 17, the boys must have some kind of self control!"

Boys POV:

We get to see the girls in their underwear on the first night. SCORE!

Cammies POV:

We finally got to our room and the room was quite nice it had 4 beds 2 wardrobes and 4 trunks. Macey didn't seem to like having only 2 wardrobes because she was running around like a headless chicken panicking because they didn't have enough space for her clothes let alone all 4 of our clothes. So the boys moved their stuff out of the wardrobe and put them in their trunks while we struggled to fit all our clothes in the wardrobes. We finally managed to and then came the problem of the sleeping arrangements. So we finally decided that we would just have to make do and but buy some PJ's when we went into town.

Once everything was UN packed we sat down on the floor and started talking, for about five minutes until the lights were turned out by Joey who told us it was time to go to sleep. I made sure to not mention to him the whole PJ situation! I stripped down and climbed into bed, I could see Zach doing the same, so he only slept in his boxers, interesting. I hate to admit this but Zachery Goode was GORGEOUS!

The bed was freezing and it smelt of Zach, it smelt good or should I say goode! The bed might have been cold but I could feel heat radiating off Zach and as annoying as this is I was cold, after all, all I was wearing was my pink lacy bra and matching pants. I snuggled up to Zach at first he jumped at how cold I was and he looked at me strangely but slightly lustfully so I decided to have some fun. I whispered in his ear.

"I got cold and you're warm!" I pressed my body up against his and playfully nipped his ear, I could already feel something poking me slightly so I turned so I was facing the wall and not him and pushed myself further towards him so there was no space between us and I let sleep over take me. My dream was strange:

_Dream:_

_I was standing in the field of Love, Aphrodite was standing there too she was standing there with Zach he was older he looked about 25 but he was probably about 21 so a couple of years older than he is now!_

_We were standing in the field and I was wearing a beautiful white dress and he was wearing a tuxedo and so was the rest of the pack, my dad was there and so was my mum. Everyone I loved was there and then Aphrodite gave us away and we kissed and had a beautiful reception._

_2 years later_

"_You can't fight them you'll lose and I'll lose you!" I screamed and pleaded tears pouring down my face like a waterfall_

"_I would be willing to lay down my life for you!" Zach said._

"_What about the kids and how am I going to live without you, it's simply impossible!"_

"_You can't help your pregnant, with our son and daughter!"_

"_But we have no choice and they make me stronger! They make me want to fight more!"_

"_I won't allow it."_

"_I can't lose you we have to at least give it a try!"_

"_No!"_

"_But I won't be able to rest!"_

"_Listen to me. You are strong and full of life, I however have seen enough. All you have to remember is that I will lay down my life, gladly, to let you live, if there was a river and no bridge; I would stretch myself far enough for you to walk over, for you to live and me to die, whether that bridge is the bridge of life and death, we don't know, but if we have to face that, then, I don't want you coming across, I want you to stay on that side with the pack and with our unborn children,. I want you to always to tell them of this moment! Always. And remember I will always love you no matter what happens! If the scales of life and death become too much and someone has to die, I am going to be that person." By this time I had tears running down my face, he gently brushed them away with his fingertips; I then knew that he would die today and that his journey of life would end at 20. I knew he was too stubborn. If only I had told him earlier about what was to happen if he didn't let me fight._

Well that was weird. Do I like Zach? Do we get married? OMG! Who is it we have to fight?

A/N: Again thank - you SOOO much for ALL your support :) I will try and update as fast as I can, but next Friday I will be going on holiday for 1 week, so I might not be able to update!

IDK O_o xxx


	4. Broken noses

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I've just got back from my friends sleepover, it was amazing, thanks again for your support!

Cammies POV:

I awoke with a start and realised I was sweating, Zach was shaking me, he looked concerned. VERY concerned.

"Go back to sleep I'm fine." He didn't look so sure. At first I jumped when I felt his hand on the small of my back, but then I relaxed into it and as he started rubbing circles on my bare skin I struggled to contain a moan, this was ridiculous I am NOT attracted to Zachery Goode! Well maybe I am, I mean he is as gorgeous as a rose; as manly as a gorilla. I slowly let sleep consume me but my last thought was how I had to tell the girls and how Zach's skin was as soft as a peaches skin.

"...and thats when I started crying, what do you think it means?"

"Well considering you appear to have a crush on Zach and you slept in the same bed that explains the emotional connection between you and him, then the fact we have a big missions coming up that we don't even know about explains that, Aphrodite though, it's sooo cliché you really have to update your dreams Cam!"

"Ok, but at least it was just a dream and I do NOT fancy Zach!"

"Pffttt, that's like saying Liz isn't clumsy!" Mace was right I might possibly maybe possibly maybe like Zach and yes, I know I said maybe and possibly twice, it's just a big if!

We were sat in the secret passage way I had discovered and lets just say it was small and cobwebby. As per usual I didn't stumble upon this tunnel with grace like a swan no I was like a loud hippo, I think half of China heard me exclaim 'OMB I JUST STUBBED MY TOE ON THIS SECRET PASSAGE!' before you gasp with horror, I do like Justin Beiber! He's cute and he can sing, what more could a girl want?

We were just about to leave when Macey grabbed mine and Bex's hands to stop us from exiting, she signalled at us to be quiet. The boys were walking past! Zach was talking about me.

"Cammie, is really cute and pretty. She woke up at 3 am this morning sweating and stuff. She was in my arms which felt really good and she had mentioned my name a couple of times. I figured she had had a bad dream so I start rubbing circles on her back and it's like she goes to sleep instantly, do you guys think I should ask her out?"

Macey sneezed pushing me into Bex who tumbled out of the passage and onto the feet of some very embarrassed and smirky boys. Zach looked smirky as per usual, the rest of them just looked embarrassed.

"Where you spying on me Cammie?" Zach pointed his finger at me.

" What me? No no NO!" I said the first two sort of to myself but then the last one was meant for Zach. He just smirked and offered me his hand to get up, I was going to decline, I never really have been good with guys that I like, but then I thought just think nice thoughts, so I took it and smiled gratefully at him. We started walking to the hall when Zach started trying to chat me up!

"So did it hurt when you feel from heaven?"

"It hurt about as much as when you got kicked out from hell (A/N: Virtual cookie to anyone who knows who said this)

"Ouch, well if kisses were snowflakes I'd send you a blizzard."

"I wouldn't!"

"Well are you from Tennessee? Bec-"

"Look stop with all the cheesy lines and just be yourself, I like boys for who they are not for their cheesy lines!" With that I walked off to join my friends for our big entrance to the hall.

Today I was wearing a striped vest top that was long and baggy but I added a plaited brown chunky belt to it around my waist so it was tighter and fitted better I then had some black leggings. My hair was wavy and I had on nude lipstick with no foundation eyeliner, mascara and concealer, I didn't have any eye shadow on either. Macey said today was a good day to wear minimal make up and wear nice comfy clothes. Bex was wearing a black fitted crop top with the Spiderman logo on it while she was wearing some high wasted denim shorts. Bex had on again minimal make up she was wearing the same as me except she was wearing blusher and foundation instead. Liz was wearing a long flowy top that looked like a dress, it had flowers on it and it looked summery that finished just above her knee, Liz wasn't wearing makeup today. Macey of course looked the most stunning out of all of us, she had on a tight black dress with a loose flowy crop top on on top, I know it doesn't sound very good but trust me it looked AMAZING! Macey was wearing eyeliner, foundation and blusher. Even though we were dressing down today Mace said we all had to have the same shoes on, so we all wore some light blue vans and black splatter laces. Macey also made us pack our work out clothes for P&E, we packed our high waisted shorts and training bras. We looked hot in them. It's a good job Macey made us go shopping for school! We walked in and the whole room went silent, forks dropped, mouth dropped, glasses dropped and all their dignity dropped! These boys were staring at us, Zach put his arm around my waist as a warning sign and even if we aren't going out it made me feel nice, the other boys did the same! We walked to an empty table with them.

Boys POV:

All these girls are looking at my girl, ok you can handle this, just walk up to her and put your arm around her, yeah that doesn't look desperate. We walked through the hall and I wanted to punch every single boy for looking at my girl like that!

Cammies POV:

I went up to go and get some food from the buffet, I picked out some fresh pineapple, fresh apple, fresh peach and lots of other good food!

"Excuse me miss but I walked passed and I couldn't help think that you are so hot that the fire fighters must have had to have hosed you down." Ugh not Zach again and the whole miss thing, dorky and immature! I turned around ready to kill Zach but it wasn't him it was the guy that had told me I wasn't the chameleon. I took him in, he was slightly muscley he had glasses and curly blonde hair, it wasn't out of control curly but it wasn't neat curly, he was wearing a blue checkered top with some khaki shorts. If it had of been Zach I would have just scolded him but this guy, hell no!

"I think I owe you this from yesterday" I punched him in is nose and blood started to gush almost instantly. The boy looked scared, yeah right like I was going to attack him again and waist my good punches! I would just beat him up in P&E when I had an excuse and he had no were to run evil laugh I walked back to the table with my breakfast ignoring the chaos forming behind me! The boy was saying something about 'I'll rue this day' I just got cursed at nerd style I'm SOOO scared! I had managed to get an apple a bowl of pineapples floating around in their juice and to drink I just got some water!

We ate in silence and once we were finished we headed to class. The senior that I punched in the nose wasn't in class, he must have gone to the infirmary! Me and the girls changed into our training bras and short shorts. We walked out and the boys jaws dropped to the core of the earth again, Jesus I swear these guys have never seen any girls in bikinis! The building we trained in was like a warehouse with builders in there, I say builders because the boys all trained with their shirts off, OMB I'm in heaven!

"Right class we will be doing girls against girl and boys against boys."

Bex stepped up. "Sir can we not do girls against boys?"

"No because we all know the girls will end up in the infirmary!" So this guy is a sexist pig huh? Well I'll show him.

"B-b-but sir pwease!" I put on the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine girls, but I am no longer responsible for any injuries!" I just smirked at him, first up was this skinny boy, he vs. Liz and Liz won. Next was a buffer boy, Liz lost! So Macey vs. Him and won, Macey fought 6 others but lost on the last one. Bex fought that one and fought everyone up to Grant who she lost to. I fought Grant, well more like kicked him in the balls. As he went down I whispered to him 'Did you really think you'd win' next up was Zach. Oh this is gunna be fun! We circled each other and he tried to round house kick me put I dodged and caught his foot, flipping him over my head, he then used his feet to sweep me off mine. I landed on top of him and he rolled us over so I was on the bottom and he was on top, thats right I just needed to distract him, but it was so hard just the way he was looking at me was distracting enough not to mention the fact that he had no top on! I flipped us over straddled him and held him down while the teacher counted 3 seconds and Zach was out! The girls had won. Macey and Bex came over cheering and hugging me. We went to change back to go to Cove Ops with my dear godfather! We changed and walked out, Zach, Grant and Nick were waiting for us and they looked like they wanted to kill everyone that walked past that looked at us.

We all walked to Cove Ops, Bex and Grant walked together and he kept saying really stupid stuff and she kept hitting him round the head, Nick and Macey kind of walked together, well more like she walked and he stared, it was getting kind of creepy that he hadn't said one thing to her yet he just stared at her.

"So uh hi, I'm Nick." Well I stand corrected he looked really shy and bashful with his hand held out and the other one on the back of his neck.

She smiled "Hi I'm Macey, thank god you introduced yourself it was getting kind of creepy the way you just stared at me!" He nodded in a trance with her beauty and her voice. "See you're doing it again!" He looked down.

"Sorry, I've just never seen anyone as beautiful as you, I could spend all day staring at you!"

"Please don't! I want to get to know you better." Wait wait, stop the speech, did MACEY McHENERY just say _**that**_?

"Mace, did you seriously just say that, I don't know who you are but you are good!" Me and Bex said at the same time.

"Girls meeting!" We walked on ahead until we were out of ear shot "I really REALLY like Nick so far, he's soo sweet and did you see him with his top off? He is s-c-r-u-m-y!"

"Macey has a boyfriend.."

"...and she's going to kiss him!" Bex finished for me.

"Macey and Nick sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes the snog then comes the marriage then come the baby in the blue baby carriage!"

"Don't be soo immature girls, Bex I expected this from you, but YOU Cameron, I am just beyond disappointed with you!"

"Don't go first name base with me McHenery!" We giggled and fussed and talked like any teenagers would do and then we walked into Cove Ops class and I saw someone doing something with another person that I NEVER thought I would EVER see them doing!

A/N: Dear Readers of my story,

Do you ever get the feeling that people just don't appreciate your reviews? Do you ever want people to read your feedback and thoroughly take it on board? Well you can have all that and more all you have to do is review my story share your opinion with me and I can promise you your reviews are in good hands and they will be fully appreciated to their appreciative limit! So just hit that button below, go on, you know you want to!

IDK O_o xxx


	5. Cove Ops

A/N: OMG guys, the updates are AMAZING! Keep them coming!

Zachs POV:

We were walking behind the girls, we kept on trying to hear what they were saying, but all we could hear was the occasional 'Macey' that was it then we walked into class after the girls and they all stood there shocked. What was it? It wasn't like we had new tables, or did we? I looked around the room, it was still a blank white boring class. The walls were painted white and the desks were still the same oak with graffiti on them from when me, Grant and Nick had gotten bored listening to Miss Cameron, I think she was Cammies aunt!

Our teachers were Mr Solomon and Miss Cameron since they were already here and at the front of the class.

"Hello Cammie, Bex, Macey why are you guys frozen?"

"Mr-Mr- and – Miss-Miss!" Bex muttered

"They kissed, my aunt and godfather where making out! EWWWHHH!" Oh great now all Cammie would be able to think about was that kiss, I was going to ask her out this lesson, well actually I was going to ask her out this morning but it kind of didn't go so well! By so well I mean she rejected every one of my pickup lines and then punched some guy that hit on her in the nose, so now I am slightly more nervous about asking her out.

"Class please take a seat, Zach, you have been assigned Cammie as your partner, Bex yours is Grant and Macey you have Nick." Thank you Mr. S! We sat down and Miss Cameron started talking about disguises and how to tell if someone is in disguise, but I chose to zone out and pass notes to Cammie.

_So Cammie, how are you?_

_Z_

She read the note and quickly scribbled out something

_I'm fine thanks for asking, I think I'm mentally scared for life, my godfather and my aunt. BLAH!_

_C_

I smiled before scribbling out a note of my own

_I know just how to un- mentally scar you, I can take you on a date, I mean I would like to take you on a date, you know to un-mentally scar you!_

_Z_

I looked at her as she read the note but I couldn't tell from her face if she was excited or sad! I finally got a note in reply

_YEAH, I would love that, but only to you know take my mind off things!_

_C_

I read the note and smiled, buzzing with excitement

_That would be great, this week we have a village day in Roseville we could do that together if you want?_

_Z_

She read it and visibly smiled this time

_Sure, but-_ Mr. S came up and took the note off Cammie.

"Care to tell the class what you two were talking about? Or am I?" Oh dear!

"Sure Joey, Zach just asked me out on a date and I said yes!" She smirked and Mr Solomon looked like he was about to flip his lid.

"I forbid you from going on the date!"

"Oh come on Joe, relax, she's 17 and a spy I'm sure she can go on a date, after all she went on dates with Josh!"

"You dated that Josh boy, more than ONCE!"

"Don't go all protective godfather on me!"

"But-"

"But nothing Joe you heard the girl!" Miss Cameron had her hands on her hips and she looked very intimidating but also kind of hot. She looked like Cammie, except Cammie was 100 times hotter!

"Right class dismissed! Not you two!" Just when I thought we were going to get away!

Cammies POV:

I can't believe that he was actually doing this to me, just because Zach asked me out and I said yes, besides I think I really like him. We were just about to walk out of class when dear Joey called Zach and I back in!

"I just wanted to apologise my behaviour was un professional, it's just that Cammie is like a daughter to me. Zach you break her heart and I'll break more than your face!"

"God Joey you are too over protective!"

"So I'm forgiven." I just nodded and turned to leave with Zach.

"See you tonight at our family dinner! We have to talk." I smiled and then left pulling Zach with me, I gave him my number and told him to text me more details. I then walked off and remembered what Macey said always sway your hips! So I swayed my hips and I could feel him still standing their burning a hole through my back. I walked down the hall to our room and got jumped by my roommates.

"What did you say when he asked you out?"

"Did you keep him guessing!"

"I want food, I mean I really want food, like some PB an J sandwiches or maybe some marvellous creations oohh or some Milka, actually I kinda wants some milk, do you know what that is in German Milch! Crazy, huh? So Cammie, Zach finally got the guts to ask you out! I will beat that boy black and blue if he hurts you!"

"Don't tell him that, Mr Solomon has already made it clear that he doesn't ship us as a couple! Besides Zach is sweet and HE'S COMING!" I heard Zach and his friends footsteps at the door. Did he hear me?

A/N: Keep those reviews coming it's always lovely to hear your opinion, next up will be Cammie's POV! Thank you for your support! :)

IDK O_o


	6. Authors note!

Not sure whether or not to carry on with the story, check out my poll to vote, it's on my page!

Thanks

IDK O_o xxxx


End file.
